


【芋兄弟】無題

by firelikegoldenyears



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Historical, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), Other, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelikegoldenyears/pseuds/firelikegoldenyears
Summary: 1932至1939年間，兩人的某次會面想不到標題，瞎寫的短篇。關係不太好的芋兄弟。
Relationships: Germany & Prussia (Hetalia)





	【芋兄弟】無題

忽聞敲門聲，基爾伯特急忙趿履，確認來者。

「普魯士，是我，路德維希。」

「你別來無恙？元首因公務繁忙無暇親臨府邸，倘能忙裏偷閒，他定必立即動身前行。故他拜託我向你問好。」路德維希脫下軍靴，整理好物品才跟基爾伯特行禮。

藍眸軍官茫然張望，欲尋落腳之處。基爾伯特見客人困惑，遂指示傭人帶他到庭院就坐。

甫到庭院，雀鳥鳴啼，清脆嘹亮之聲無不在耳畔縈繞，頗有繞樑三日之感。日光晶熒，樹影斑駁，春風輕拂，樹下點點金光隨之搖曳擺舞。可不速之客的來臨使矢車菊嚇得瑟縮發抖，趕緊收起淡紫花蕾。不過此景無礙兩人雅興，尺寸之地自成一角，縱有些許瑕疵，亦足停歇休憩矣。

女僕帶他到綠蔭之下的餐桌等侯。沒多久，基爾伯特手捧餐盤，不徐不疾走到他面前。

茶壺。茶葉。熱水。

「德意志先生，想喝甚麼茶？縱使茶葉不及英國齊全，然而在此品茗，權且遠離煩囂，不失為一件樂事。」基爾伯特淡然微笑，語氣也是淡淡的，如同他淡銀的髮絲，只有那雙紅瞳未曾改變。

他笑對其中一名囚禁他的人－－路德維希。

如果打不過他們，就加入他們。不過區區一名囚徒又談何加入？他們可是千方萬計都要將自己扯落舞台，起初就不歡迎他。於是基爾伯特將這話稍作修改，「加入」改為「接受」。這變成典型的強盗邏輯，強暴犯往往以此逼迫受害者就範，甚至將不快經歷從腦海抹走。但如今他不得不將之奉為圭臬，聊以自慰。生活充斥著無何奈何，比方說他深知牆背，書櫃間的隙縫，草叢等等，每一處他所見，以及他未能窺見的都裝了竊聽器。難道他進行地毯式搜索，拔掉這些噁心的小玩意就能解決問題？

非也。

野火燒不盡，春風吹又生。眼線依然源源不絕湧入屋子，換了一批又一批，竊聽器裝了一個又一個，至今他仍不知侍奉他的女僕姓甚名誰－－但這無關緊要，清夏之時她終究悄然離去。

自他被軟禁以來，一直賦閑在家，不時礸研沏茶之道，間或料理庭園。昔日鋒芒大多已磨成棱角，偶爾才顯露出來。

「就紅茶吧，不用糖。你客氣了。」

「不用客氣，分內之事而已。」

約莫數分鐘後，茶已沏好，基爾伯特徐徐將茶斟進茶杯。茶香四溢，縈繞四周久而不散，氤氳靉靆，恰好在坐席間劃分一道無形的邊界。

他捧茶給路德維希。

「先生，來意為何？您日理萬機，本人未敢耽誤您的時間。」

「我們接獲線報，得知你最近沒寫日記。」

「從何得知？」

「明知故問。想必無需贅言，你我都知道是誰。」

路德維希單刀直入:「元首不滿你的一舉一動:未有按時學習國家社會主義思想，之前在日記直斥黨的不是，無禮對待黨衛隊、官員，甚至元首本人－－普魯士，還需我說下去嗎？總而言之，元首希望你能做好思想檢討，改過自新。以上是元首的傳話。」

他轉換姿勢，放下翹了良久的腿，且稍作停頓，見眼前人未回應便繼續:「但就個人而言，我想知道你不寫日記的原因。以前你常誇耀整個倉庫都塞滿你的日記，我記得小時候，我曾問你:「哥哥，你喜歡寫日記？日復一日寫些大同小異的事，不膩嗎？」你笑言:「閒來沒事盡問些無聊問題，阿西，你是否嫌操練不夠多？有你在，我怎會嫌日子無聊？」為甚麼你現在毅然擱筆？日記對你來說是不可或缺的，我不想看見你這副模樣。我寧願你咒罵我，悔辱我，痛恨我，也別這樣……消沉！」

他愈發激動，以致口吐橫沫時杯柄微晃。茶液盪漾，像是泛起陣陣漣漪。

「哥哥，我知道人一旦失信，便難以再次取得信任。我不奢求你的原諒。我求求你，隨便說些甚麼，我只想知道你的想法。」藍瞳罩上幾分灰矇，他強忍快將決提的情緒。

獄卒懇求囚徒敞開心扉，也算天下一大奇事。

兄長了無生氣的樣子，就連囚禁他的弟弟看到也倍感難受。事後路德維希一直爭取探訪之機，望能多見兄長一面，也許出於如斯緣故。

「其實消不消沉難以由旁人定奪，只有自己才知道。我可以告訴您，我不消沉。先生，剛才所說皆為本人想法。」基爾伯特以雲淡風輕的口吻說着，好像一切事不關己。

他沒騙路德維希，事實的確如此。冷漠早己深入骨髓，以前他冷冰冰的，所謂大大咧咧不過是面具罷了，徒以掩飾內心的空虛。他從未料及多了個弟弟，恰巧才使假面成真。冰冷和聒噪，若言孰真孰假，他只能聳肩回應，或許兩者已然混為一體，密不可分。兜兜轉轉，他重回起點。消沉？純屬誤會。可他無意浪費唇舌跟人解釋。

乾脆利落的回答反令路德維希啞口無言。沉默良久，對方率先開口:「先生，您的茶快涼了。」

路德維希意識到方才喋喋不休，全然沒顧對方感受，實在失禮，只好輕抿一口淡茶，以舒尷尬。

「抱歉，方才失禮了。」

「您毋需道歉，素來有權者掌天下，本人未敢踰矩。您所言的本人有求必應。」

「哥哥，我不是這樣的意思。」

「讓我回答先前的問題吧。其實沒啥原因，膩了，不寫了，就任由日記發黃褪色。現在您的手下少了件差事，沒准有天能撤出宅第，不用幹枯燥活呢。」

「你還在生氣。」

「先生，說笑而已，勿記掛心上，甚或想入非非。」基爾伯特勾起恰到好處的弧度。

「我明白的哥哥，當初我二話不說抓了你，實在過火了。在世界大戰時你為我犧牲太多，我不想你再受傷。哥哥，就當為我待在這裏。我已非懵懵懂懂的孩子，定能為你遮風擋雨。」

兩人的對話猶如平行線，永不相交。

「我沒有。要不然本人怎能平心靜氣，與您長談？動怒傷損肝火，百害而無一利啊。先生，退一步，海闊天空，我從此不過問您的事，您亦别窮追不舍，一切公事公辦，如何？」他似笑非笑，笑靨始露拼湊之跡，不復從容不迫之勢，興許對此稍感厭煩。

「先生，我倆朝夕相處多年，想必對彼此脾性瞭如指掌。」他欻然補上一句，盡顯言外之意。

來者不好多言，只好默默品茶。待茶杯空空如也，自是送行之時。

基爾伯特欲起身送行，反倒來客依依不捨，緊捏對方衣袖。

「您還有工作，對吧？來，我送您。至於檢討書，我數天內自會託人送至府上，您不用勞心。」

聽罷，路德維希識趣放手，凡事過猶不及，不然留戀則變成死纒爛打。

兩人緩緩而行，基爾伯特一言不發，連枝椏上的鳥兒聞叫不停，吵鬧非常。路德維希抵受不住靜默，生硬擠出話語。

「你種了矢車菊。」無聊至極的開場白，路德維希不指望有甚麼像樣的回應。

「嗯。」他答。

「長得蠻好，相信你費不少心力打理。」

死寂般的沉默，話題戛然而止。

「您過獎了。」

但我後悔花時間培育它們。隨便種甚麼都好，都不該是矢車菊，他想。

他沒說下去，而是剎停嘴巴。

「啊，到了，本次茶聚頗為愉快，下次有緣再會。臨別祝您事業蒸蒸日上，無往不利。」

基爾伯特察覺他們已到大門前，於是匆匆收起感興之言，連忙搬出客套話以充撐場面。他輕笑，粗厲的嗓音此刻蒙上幾分虛幻，如風，如水，如霧稍瞬即逝，將來者拒諸門外。

「承你貴言。普魯士，有緣再會。」他報以微笑，踏出宅第。

送客後基爾伯特回到那張餐桌，獨自斟飲剩餘的紅茶。餘光一督，他發現矢車菊開得燦爛，客人來得真不是時候。

紫藍之花帶來相遇，卻沒帶來幸福。

Fin


End file.
